Kamikura Days
by Snickerwarrior
Summary: A failed invasion, in which all those who were sent to capture it were slain to the last man. Or at least, that was what they thought. Now one man finds that fate has brought him to be in on the biggest kept secret in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sekirei in any way shape or form. Sadly.**

Chapter 1

_Pain_.

Pvt. Nathan Young's mind raced as he came back to a state of consciousness. Disoriented, he takes a moment to look over himself. The most obvious injury he could notice was that his left leg was in enormous amounts of pain and was more than likely broken. He cursed his luck, but otherwise was quite relieved that his other wounds that he found seemed to be nothing more than just scrapes and small cuts here and there.

As his eyes wondered away from himself, his jaw dropped at what he saw. The ground around him was, to put it lightly, a disaster zone. With the earth jagged and seemingly strewn about, it was as if the area was just hit by a massive earthquake. "Where the hell am I?" he murmurs aloud to himself. Racking his brain for any detail, he recalls a name.

'_What was it the captain said? Kami...kura? Right...Kamikura Island.'_ He recalled as his brain thought back to the briefing he was at just a couple days prior.

* * *

~Two Days Prior~

"Alright! Listen up!"

Young snaps awake from his sleepy daze. It wasn't but 20 minutes ago that he was finally falling into some sort of state of sleep on this damnable ship he was on. _'I'm not sure how those damn navy guys can do it,'_ he had consistently thought to himself as time passed by on the ship. _'That rocking... that endless rocking...'_ he felt queasy as his mind thought more and more upon the subject.

His squad leader continues, "We have just gotten a mission from Washington everyone. One that I have been informed is of up most importance." He pauses for a second to scan the room and look at the groups varied looks at the news. Young himself raised an eyebrow as he heard this. _'What this now?'_

One of Nathan's fellow squad mates eventually speaks up. "Sir, what exactly are we heading into, if I may ask?" The captain lowers his brow, "I was getting to that private. Don't interrupt me again!" His outburst caused whatever sleepiness that Young and anyone else in the room still had disappear. Their captain was usually a much more laid back kind of guy. For him to shout like this was a clear indication that this is no time for bullshit.

Clearing his throat, he continues. "As I was saying," he presses the button in his hand, turning on the projector at the center of the room. An image of a man slowly comes into focus.

The first feature that stood out to Young was the man's white, spiky hair that looked as if it truly came out of one of those old Japanese anime he saw years back. After a moment of amusement at this assessment, he then took in that the man also wore a pair of glasses that hid his eyes from the glare that had shown off as the picture was taken no doubt. The man also had one of the biggest shit eating grins he had ever seen. '_Guy must have charisma coming out the ass if I had to guess,'_ Young mused to himself.

"The man you see before you here is Minaka Hiroto. Some of you may already know of him as the president of that big time company Mid Bio Informatics or M.B.I. for short." Several images pop up alongside his face, one being the logo and the other being the company headquarters. "His company seemingly came out of nowhere years ago, coming onto the market with incredible technology that was many deemed by many as being years ahead of anything else on the market at the time. This still holds true to this day, what with their secrets being so heavily guarded. It has been noted that not even the best hackers at the pentagon's disposal could break through whatever sort of firewall they have set up."

"Our mission involves one such secret..." With a click, the image fades out and is replaced by a pixilated image of what appeared to Nathan as some sort of small rocky island. "The island that you're seeing here is known as Kamikura Island. This strange little island was discovered by none other than Minaka himself back sometime in 1999, if intelligence is to be believed. It wasn't long after that he started up his company and at the same time made Kamikura Island an extraterritoriality, removing the island from any and all maps and is somehow preventing our satellites from getting any decent images of it too. This means we have virtually no intelligence on what could now be on the island for the last decade."

This news was met with nervous murmurs amongst the men, Young included. _'Completely removing an island from the maps and is somehow preventing anyone from getting an image of the island? I can see where this is going, but..."_

Young decides that the question must be asked. "Sir?" he calls to his captain.

"Pvt. Young." The captain nods to him, inferring he now has the floor.

"Well sir, I believe I know where this is heading towards."

"And that is, Pvt. Young?" his brow raising.

"Well, I assume we're being sent in to find out, correct?"

The captain nods his head, "While you simplified it to the most basic idea, that's pretty much the gist of it."

Young waits for a second before asking what he was really going after. "Sir... If this really is the case and he has been under suspicion like this for a long time," he lowers his brow before continuing, "Why now do we act? Shouldn't somebody have done something sooner?" Several others amongst them nodded with his question, since they in turn were thinking along the same lines.

The captain lets out a sigh and shrugs his shoulders. "Political bullshit, what else is new?" Loud groaning could be heard from nearly everyone in the room. "But that does not matter anymore as we ARE going to do something now, eh?"

All the soldiers burst out a loud "Sir, yes sir!" to the captain.

"Good to hear it," giving them a grin. "I expected nothing less from all of you here. Now, lets get back to our plan of attack..."

* * *

*Present Time*

Young, using the surrounding rocks as leverage, slowly pulls himself up into a standing position. He winces as the pain in his injured leg shoots through his body, nearly forcing him to fall back down. He forces the pain aside with a grunt however, and slowly makes his way out of the rocky mess.

He regrets leaving that spot near instantaneously.

Carnage. Absolute carnage was what awaited him as he emerged from the rocks. _'Holy...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!' _Young stomach lurched and he had to force back the bile that rose in his throat. The first thing that got to him was the sight of it all. Mangled about on that rocky island were broken tanks, mangled helicopters, sinking ships off the coast, and the corpses of the soldiers. Soldiers that he recalled talking with and fighting alongside of not too long ago, before the earth had fallen around him. And at this time, as he scanned the entire area, a saddening thought crept into his mind.

He was likely the only one still alive.

Their entire force, down to every man it seemed, was slain at the hands of those people. _'No...There was no way those were people. Not with whatever power they were using. They were more like damn demons if anything!'_

With fear and pain running through him, one thought kept repeating in his mind. He had to leave. He had to escape from this hell on earth. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he knew that those who had done this could most likely still be around somewhere in the area. So, even with his body screaming at him to stop and rest some more, his mind pushed him onwards, inching closer and closer to the edge of his limit.

'_If I can just make it to the beach,'_ Young thought to himself,_ 'I might find one of the landing craft still intact and get out of here. They couldn't have destroyed all of them...right?'_ Though with each wobbly step, he could tell that the odds of there being one were slipping further and further towards zero.

As his pace fell nearly to a crawl, he started to notice something. It sounded as if he was still walking at the pace he started, but he knew that certainly was not the case. In testing this, he came to a complete stop. The sounds of footsteps still continued.

'_Aww hell.'_ That was all Young could think of at that moment. As much as he wanted to hope it was someone else that survived this failure of an invasion, after seeing how thoroughly every corpse you passed was sliced or pulverized, you knew there was near absolute zero chance that that was the case.

The footsteps behind him came to a stop not too far behind him. Looking down, he could make out a shadow that had fell alongside his feet. And if the wafting clothing the shadow gave off was any indicator, it certianly confirmed that it didn't belong to any of the other soldiers that had landed with him.

Nathan craned his neck, wanting to take a look upon the one who had come for him. But before he could even gather more than the person behind him was some woman he had never seen before, his body finally reached its limit. His vision began to grow dark as he felt his legs give out from beneath him and he began to fall backwards towards the ground. As Nathan mind slipped into an unconscious state, he was able to notice one last little thing.

He had expected to hit the tough ground and had already (to the best of his very limited ability at the time) braced for it, but the impact never came to his back.

In fact, he could have sworn that it felt as though he was being caught in a pair of comforting arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! Chapter 2 is finally coming at you!**

**I still own nothing about Sekirei in any way, shape, or form. All I own are any OC's I make for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Nathan's eyes shoot open. Drenching in sweat from the nightmare he had just awoken from, he tries to push himself up, but in his body responded with a flinching jolt of pain through his entire body. Closing his eyes and laying back flat against the bed, he takes a few long breaths to calm himself down.

"...Wait a minute." His eyes shot open again as he makes the realization that the last he remembered, he had collapsed on the island. Now instead of the blue sky above him, he finds himself looking at a white ceiling. Casting his eyes downward upon himself, he can see that several tubes were being run through his arm. A constant beeping noise can be heard from his right. '_Likely a heart rate monitor,'_ he thought to himself. Nathan sighs. "Just where the heck am I?"

"Well now, I do believe I can answer that question!"

Now aware that he wasn't alone in the room, he flicks his head to the left, towards the source of the voice. Sitting in a rather comfy looking chair up against the wall, sat a man. A flash came as Nathan looked upon the man's face, forcing him to blink several times to clear his vision. When they finally cleared up and got a real look at the guy's mug, his jaw dropped slightly.

Sitting before him was none other than Minaka Hiroto himself.

Seeing Nathan's reaction to himself, Minaka couldn't stop that huge grin from forming upon his face. "Well, well! Seems you recognize me! But really, who wouldn't remember a genius such as I!" To which he laughs aloud to himself. "But it does make things easier, now doesn't Young-san?"

Nathan eyes narrowed when he heard him speak his name. "How... how do you know who I am?!"

"Tsk, tsk." Minaka wags a finger at Nathan. "Come on now. Do you _really_ think a man, a genius such as I, wouldn't be able to acquire the information on a simple soldier, such as yourself?" As if to add more to his statement, he produces a rather thick folder out from behind his back. With a quick toss, it lands on the bed next to Nathan with a thud. Slowly flipping over the cover, he can see records of various kinds laid within. From important documents such as birth and medical records, to even mundane ones like that receipt from that time he had to pay a late fee to the library. And that was over a decade ago at that!

"Impressed, I'm sure," Minaka says, breaking Nathan out of his concentration on the files. "Though really, some of that was certainly... much more than was necessary for what we needed about you." He shrugs and gives a small sigh. "Needless to say, that little bird has certainly taken quite the liking to you, so it isn't a total surprise that this did happen." He lets out a chuckle.

Confused, Nathan moves his head around the room for another look. But to add on more confusion, he doesn't see any sort of bird in the room with them. _'Perhaps Mr. Hiroto is a little nutty after all,'_ he thinks to himself.

"Mr. Hiroto," finally making up his mind enough to speak, "just where am I?"

"Why you're in the most advanced medical ward in the world of course! And it's right here at our facility too! How fortunate for you, eh?" He whoops out more laughter.

'_Does he ever stop laughing?! I mean damn!' _Nathan thinks to himself, his eyebrow twitching.

Nathan sighs to himself, knowing now was not the time to get snippy with the man. He needed to get more information out of him while he could. "Is there by chance, more survivors like me?" His voice holding a tinge of hope.

"Nnnnnnope!"

_'Well... he certainly didn't hold back on answering that,'_ Nathan sweatdrops. "Then, why am I still alive? Surely it would have been easier for you guys to have me finished off than to spare me, right?"

Minaka, simply continues to grin, adjusting his glasses before he responds. "Why, because fate has willed it, of course!"

"Eh?" That was all Nathan could offer as a response.

"Oh, you were right. Had it been anyone else who had found you, we certainly wouldn't be having this conversation right now."Minaka nods to himself. "But it seems that fate has smiled upon you, Mr. Young, sending a very special little bird to be your saving grace."

"Wait... are you saying I was saved by like, a seagull or something? That doesn't make any s-" Nathan didn't get to finish that sentence as Minaka burts into a loud bout of laughter.

"Ah hahahahahaha! You certianly are a very funny individual, Young-san!" Pulling out a tissue from his pocket, he wipes the tears out from below his eyes as he calms down. "I can assure you, she most certianly is not a seagull. It was but an expression."

"Oh, err right... of course. That would have been a little silly, I guess." Nathan gives an embarrassed chuckle. "But in any case," Nathan hurriedly moves on, "why was it that 'she' saved me?"

Minaka ponders for a moment before he snaps his fingers, coming up with good idea. "While I _could_ tell you myself," Minaka stands up and walks over to the door, stoping just before he gets to it, turning back to Nathan before continuing,"perhaps you would prefer to hear it from her lips instead."

Minaka throws an arm back behind him, triggering the door sensor. Nathan eyes widened as suddenly someone stumbles into the room, nearly falling down.

"Why zero-two!" Minaka calls out in mock surprise, "It's a surprise seeing you here." It was obvious to both Nathan and this new woman however, that he was certainly not surprised in the slightest.

Taking the opportunity as the woman straightened herself out, Nathan began to take in her appearance. Instantly, the first thing that caught his eye was her long, red hair, which was tied up in a braid that hung over her shoulder. Her skin looked as if it was made of porcelain with how smooth it looked. She was wearing some sort of uniform, which seemed familiar to him for some reason that he couldn't place at the moment. Granted, it wasto hard to concentrate on that as he also noticed how well she... filled the uniform. As he moved back up to her face, he found himself locking eyes with her's, which took him by surprise. Never had he seen someone who had red eyes, which matched well with her hair color. After a few seconds, which felt much longer, Nathan broke eye contact with her. He had never seen such a look been given to him before. It was one filled with longing and gentleness, with a bit of... predatory hunger? That last bit sent a shiver through Nathan 's body.

The woman, adjusting her glasses, speaks up. "Hello Nathan-tan. I'm very happy to see you have recovered," smiling to him.

Nathan couldn't help but blush a little to her being glad he was well, though he wondered why she was. "Thank you, err Miss...?"

She lets out a little giggle to herself. "Oh how rude of me. I guess I was so excited that it slipped my mind." She playfully sticks out her tongue while rubbing the back of her head. "Silly me." She gives a bow to Nathan. "My name is Matsu."

Nathan gives a nod of his head. "Nice to meet you Matsu." At her hearing him say her name, her face flashed crimson.

"Say Matsu,"Nathan recalls what Minaka had said before opening the door," were you the one that saved me and brought me back here?"

"Yep!" She exclaimed happily, puffing out her chest in pride.

"Might I ask...why? Why save me?"

She looks over to the professor, who with a wave of the hand tells her to go ahead. She makes her way over to bed, taking a seat on the side. "Well..."

* * *

*Flashback Start*

Standing over an edge of a cliff stood a lone man. He had stood in that same spot since the very start of invasion. Looking upon the wake of destruction the 5 Sekirei left in thier defence off the island, he couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the outcome. He had been excited at first. Why wouldn't he had been? After all, those 5 Sekirei, the S-Plan's defence force, otherwise known as the Disciplinary Squad, were the fruits of his labor. He had adjusted them with strength that, in theory, would make them as strong, if not stronger, than that of one who had gone through a 'winging'. And looking at the outcome of the 'battle', it most certainly seemed that way.

A voice calls out behind him. "Is it over?"

"Yeah. Killed instantly." He didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Minaka. It's a hard voice to forget when you have to hear it nearly everyday for the past few years.

"Fantastic! I knew it was a good idea to put you in charge of the adustmeEENNTTSSSS!" Minaka's voice yelped out the last part as Takehito didn't have to turn back as he could easily tell what had happened. The loud thud and bouncing pebbles a second later confirmed it.

"Yeah. Still it surprised me." His face darkens, "There was no sense of accomplishmemt." His eyes scaned agian across the island. "I enjoyed comprehending high technology. I enjoyed creating something more than human. But," he adds on, "the things they do are just like what humans do."

"You think so?" Minaka asks. "I'm rather excited!"

Takehito now turned back to Minaka at this. "Many people are dead." There was a very subtle tinge of disgust in his voice as he said it, but if Minaka heard it, he didn't show it.

"They reaped what they sowed," he replies with no sympathy to his fellow man. "They spat at the heavens. That's all it was." Je straightened his glasses as he spoke this.

Staring at him for a few moments, Takehito turns away. He could already feel another one of Minaka's ravings coming on and was not interested in hearing it _again__. _He watched as the squad had started to return to labs. Number 01, Miya, whom is the leader of the squad, being the oldest and strongest, seemed to have left before the rest, as she was now a good ways off from the others. His gaze shifted to the other 3, who now were also making their way back.

'..._Wait a second.' _His mind clicked in a realization. Something, or someone, wasn't there. _'Now...where is number 02 at?' _He looked back to were they were standing before, but she wasn't there. As he scanned left along the island, he caught the briefest sight of red disappear behind a smoking wreck of a tank. Curious, he found himself moving in the same direction. It wasn't like her to wonder off like this after all.

* * *

Matsu didn't really know why she was doing what she was doing. When she was back with the others, after the squad was sure all invading forces were wiped out, she had a strange feeling run through her gut. After Miya had turned and left the group, Matsu had run another search through MBI's satellite over the island. At first she didn't pick up anything that seemed out of place, so she was about to cut the connection when she spotted it. Up on the northern part of the island, there was some slow movement heading towards the coast. As she zoomed in closer to confirm her suspension that it was a survivor, a warmness swelled inside her, much to surprise. The sudden feeling left her confused. She knew she should inform the others of this as it's a security risk, but she just couldn't do it. Not without knowing why she was having this feeling first anyway.

So she waited for the others to start heading back before she made up an excuse about not heading back with them, saying she wanted to see what she find any valuable intel amongst the wreckage. Luckly Karasuba and Mutsu didn't seem to care in the slightest, though Kazehana gave her a curious gaze before shrugging and saying something about getting back to her sake.

Slowly at first, she started heading north towards the last location she noted the movement. Once she knew the others were out of sight, she picked up her pace. She wanted to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible.

It was only a minute later when she came across him. Walking at what amounted to a hurried shuffle, his one clearly injured leg barely being able to lift off the ground. She couldn't see his face, as she had came up directly behind him. What she could deduce about him were pretty much his physical build.

_'Tall, most likely around six feet in height. Lean, with some muscle mass indicating he has more strength than one might expect at a glance. Messy brown hair, though that could just be from what he has gone through.' _Her mind wondered for a moment. _'If only I could see his face...Eep!' _She yelped to herself as she hastily stopped walking.

In front of her, the man must have stopped some moments before, as he now was no more than 5 feet in front of her. She didn't know what he was doing, though she figured he must have heard her coming up. In hindsight, she really should have been mord cautious in approaching him. Though a sekirei, she was the only one in the squad not ment for actual confortation.

When the man started to make a turn towards her, she quickly fell into a defensive stance in participating an attack. But when his face came upon her, she couldn't help but drop her guard at the sight before her. Though his expression was worn and beaten, her heart leaped in a stir of emotions at his eyes. They were a light blue, like the sky on a cloudless day. She felt lost in them, unable to make herself look away or even blink.

Suddenly the eyes of the man seemed to fade, as his body suddenly went limp before her. She reacted on instinct, running forward and catching him. She ended up letting herself slip to her knees, as she couldn't hold his entire dead weight standing up.

Letting his head rest on her bosom, she began to wonder what she was going to do. She had watched with relative ease when the other invaders were slain by the others. It had to be done in order to protect the young ones after all. But, as she looked back down upon this one man's face, she just didn't want the same fate to fall upon him.

"Well, well! What have we come across here, hmm?"

Matsu jolted as the silence was shattered by a voice behind her. Gulping, she slowly craned her head back. When she saw whom the voice belonged to Minaka and that he wasn't alone, she gave a small gulp.

"W-why hello there professors. Err, what are you b-both doing here?" she sputters out.

"Well," Takehito was the first to respond, "I saw that you weren't heading back with the others. I was curious as to why..." his voice trailed off as he came around the side of her to see the man she had leaned up on her. His eyes widened when he saw that said man was still alive, if the rising and falling of the chest indicated such.

Minaka gave her a look of amused curiosity. "Decided to take an initiative and take out one for yourself have you? Certainly I had not expected this from you Matsu!"

Matsu was startled at what he was theorizing. It certainly wasn't like she couldn't have taken this man's life. In his current state anyone could. But looking upon him again, she knew she couldn't do it. Not to this man.

While this was going on, Takehito was making observations on Matsu's behavior. _'Face flushed, breathing has become irregular, hands clutching tightly to male subject...can it be?!' _He comes to a sudden realization.

"Your're reacting to him." He couldn't believe it. Though he was the one who discovered the very concept of the sekirei winging ritual, he was not expecting to see a reaction this early into the S-Plan.

Both Minaka and Matsu looked at him wide eyed, before looking at each other and then settling lastly on the soldier. There was nothing but silence for the next half dozen seconds before it was broken by an excited shout from Minaka.

"Truly the heavens must be smiling to us, wouldn't you say Asano-san?" Before Takehito could answer however, Minaka was already walking away, pulling out his personal cell and hitting a button before holding it up to his ear. "We're going to need a medical team and transport up here. We are having a most special guest coming to stay with us!"

*Flashback End*

* * *

"And that was how Matsu found you!" She ended the retelling happily.

Nathan's mind was swirling around with what she had just told him. Questions about certain things rose to the top. Who was this Takehito guy? What exactly did she mean when she referred to herself and squad mates as 'sekirei'? And what was this business about a reaction?

"Ok, so I think I got the gist of what you told me, but... why did you say you're a 'sekirei'? I don't believe I have ever heard that term before."

Matsu adjusted her glasses as she slides up along side the bed. She had expected such a question to be asked. "A sekirei is what I am,' she started simply. Nathan's face gave a 'go on' look with his eyes. "What I'm saying is that Matsu is not human, Nathan-tan."

That got her a wide eyed response from Young. "Y-you're not... human?!"

She gave a nod, taking the chance to edge closer to him. "Correct. Sekirei, as we are called, are not of this world. We are, as you call such beings, alien."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Nathan had no clue how to respond to this. The invasion force being destroyed. His life being saved. Both of these events were the work of these aliens. These 'sekirei', as they were called.

"...And," he broke the silence, "the 'reacting' bit?"

He jumped a bit as Matsu's hand slides over his hand, her fingers interlocking with his. It certainly wasn't an action he was expecting, though a part of him, strangely enough, didn't dislike how her hand felt in his.

With her free hand, she gently removed her glasses before looking back at into Nathan's eyes. Those red eyes locked with his own blue orbs. If it was even possible, he found she looked even more beautiful with no glasses blocking the view.

She speaks to him, now in a more sensual, sultry tone than from before. "You see Nathan-tan," she scots a little bit closer to him, "a sekirei will react when they find their Ashikabi." Again she moves ever closer to him, her free hand now on his chest. Nathan was starting to sweat a little bit by the sudden shift in how the conversation seemed to be going. "That is to say... our Destined Ones."

"Ah-uh, wah..." Truly, Nathan was handling what was going on and being said quite well.

Matsu kept going, now starting to lean over as her face moved closer and closer to his. He could clearly see now that her face was even redder than it was just minutes ago. "Nathan-tan..." Her hand rises up and caresses his cheek. "I'm feeling...so hot." She was now mere inches away from his face. "Won't you please cool me down... with your thick, hot DNA?"

Nathan's eyes widened to proportions no human eye should go, being totally flabbergasted at Matsu saying such a weird thing. "What are yo-!" He didn't get to finish as his mouth was suddenly closed as Matsu leaned in and locked lips with him.

Nathan found himself not able to react at all. He couldn't pull away from it, not that he felt like he wanted to. Inside his chest, he felt warmness unlike anything he had felt before. It was comforting and made him feel at ease, something which he hadn't felt for a good long while now. And he knew it had to be coming from her, as if her emotions were being literally sent into him for him to feel. And the emotion that struck out the most to him? Love. Her pure, unfiltered love, which seemed crazy at how much of it there was, considering they only officially met less than half an hour ago!

Suddenly, there was a burst of light coming from behind Matsu. Looking as best he could, what he saw left him stunned. Bright white rays of light where shooting out of Matsu's back, coming into a design that looked as though she had sprouted actual wing or something. It was something he would never forget, that was for sure.

After what seemed like an eternity, the kiss was finally broken as Matsu let her head fall and rest on his chest. "I'm so happy that I found you... Ashikabi-sama."

Nathan can only look down at her snuggling against him, her head rubbing on him as if trying to bury itself more and more into him. He also took the chance to glance over at Minaka, who he had nearly forgotten was there the entire time and witnessed the event. He of course was wearing the trademark smile that Young swears must be stuck on his face at all times since he hasn't seen a different expression from him yet.

Closing his eyes, Nathan began to try and figure out what the hell just happened back there. _'Just what kind of situation have I found myself in?'_

* * *

**A/N: AND FINISHED. **

**Let me tell you guy's, I honestly did not mean for it to take this long for the next chapter. I hope that I will be able to pump out chapters at a much more reasonable pace, but I can't make promises at this time. **

**Anyway, I was very happy to see all the follows and reviews I have received so far. I hope this chapter and those in the future continue to interest you as much as the first did.**


End file.
